


Doctor Novak And Officer Lafitte Book The Criminal

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal speculums, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Doctor Roleplay, Enemas, Medical Kink, Other, Patient!Dean, Police Officer Roleplay, Sub!Dean, dom!benny, dub-con roleplay, face fucking, fluffy aftercare, switch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had a sly grin on his face as he took a duffle bag from Castiel and opened it up to reveal a set of chains and a belt.<br/>“You okay with this, Chief?” Benny asked in his southern drawl that always seemed to make Dean melt.<br/>“It’ll just be what we spoke about last week,” Castiel added even though Dean remembered exactly what had been said in that conversation.<br/>“I’m good. Green for go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Novak And Officer Lafitte Book The Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened. Let me know if I've missed any tags and I hope you enjoy this little piece :)

The bonus to living in a large house with plenty of surrounding grounds was the privacy. It meant that they had no need to be quiet as their next door neighbour was a mile away, and that they could do whatever they wanted outside. That included sex, except for the fact Dean hated having sex outside so it was a very rare occasion that it ever happened.

Castiel reversed the impala into the double garage with ease, putting it in to park before turning round to see Benny and Dean sat in the back.

Benny had a sly grin on his face as he took a duffle bag from Castiel and opened it up to reveal a set of chains and a belt.

“You okay with this, Chief?” Benny asked in his southern drawl that always seemed to make Dean melt.

“It’ll just be what we spoke a out last week,” Castiel added even though Dean remembered exactly what had been said in that conversation.

“I’m good. Green for go.” Dean announced with a small smile. He was definitely up to this after his day. Benny had dragged him to the car as soon as they clocked out of the garage and went to pick up Cas at the bakery just two blocks away. It had been there that Cas asked to drive and Benny jumped in the back with Dean.

“Tell us your safe word, cher.” Benny instructed, hands fingerings the cuffs, waiting to put them around Dean’s wrists as soon as he heard the word.

“Impala.” He told them, with. There was a nod from Castiel who stepped out the car and disappeared into the house. Benny gave him a small smile and clipped the cuffs around his wrists. They weren’t Dean’s favourite cuffs but from what he remembered these ones weren’t staying on all that long.

Next, he pulled out a leather belt and fastened it snuggly around Dean’s firm waist and attached the chains that would go down to the ankle cuffs to the D ring on the front. A small karabiner allowed for the wrist cuffs to be attached too.

Benny gave it a quick tug before clapping Dean on the shoulder with a smile and a wink before getting out the car, leaving Dean by himself.

He wasn’t gone long and when Benny came back he was wearing a police officer's uniform. Light blue, ironed shirt complete with patches on the sleeves, dark navy blue pants and black boots.

The car door opened and Dean was manhandled out.

“Let’s get you booked.” He said. Dean said nothing, kept his face solid as walked awkwardly towards the house.

Once inside, he was taken directly to one of the empty rooms in the house which had a single, hard plastic chair against a wall and a small desk with a camera on top in the opposite corner.

Officer Lafitte forced Dean down into the chair, chains rattling. A smirk was now present on the younger man’s face as he looked up at the guy wearing an officer’s uniform, blue shirt tight across his burly chest muscles. He bit against his bottom lip as the officer crossed the room to grab the camera.

“Taking photos for your own personal collection there, officer?” Dean teased. Officer Lafitte didn’t grace the snark with an answer and pulled Dean’s chin to the front so he was looking straight on.

“Keep your head there, don’t move unless I say so.” He instructed. Dean eyed the camera and grimaced as the flash went off.

Officer Lafitte moved his head to the right with broad hands, taking a photo and then moving it to the left and repeating.

“Stand up. Move yourself in front of the height chart and stand straight.” The officer’s voice was gruff but Dean did as he was told, albeit with a huff and a sense of reluctance. The officer simply waited for him to be in place before taking his photo.

“That’s me done. You got your mandatory medical next. Doctor Novak will be in in a moment. I’m going to remove the hand cuffs and the ones on your ankles.” He explained before kneeling between Dean’s legs and using the key to open them.

“Is that Dean Winchester?” A voice said opening a door and poking his head through.

“Ah, Doctor Novak.” Officer Lafitte greeted. He grabbed Dean by his upper arm and pulled him towards the doctor.

Doctor Novak took Dean’s other arm as they both manhandled him into the second room.

Taking a look around, Dean realised this room was a hell of a lot more daunting than the previous room. He began to struggle against the two men.

“Looks like I’ll be needing your assistance during the examination, officer. It seems he’s going to be uncooperative.” Doctor Novak said.

Inside the room was several cabinets lining the walls which were painted a barely blue colour. A table sat in the near centre of the room facing away from the window which had its blinds drawn. Dean was thankful for that, it didn’t matter that they lived on a big property, he always felt better when he knew their scene was private.

Dean was shoved haphazardly against the table and bend over it as officer Lafitte patted him down, hands squirmingly close to his dick and he was sure that the burly man lingered a little to long over his nipples too.

“He’s all clear.” The officer announced.

“Let’s get him stripped and on the table then.” The doctor said.

The officer grabbed Dean’s shirt and hauled it over his head much to Dean’s protests. If they’d just asked nicely he might’ve done it himself, but hey chose the hard way first so Dean was not going to make it easy in them.

Hands were on his belt, fiddling with the clasp before being drawn out from the loops. Doctor Novak made quick work of his button and flies of his jeans but Dean pressed his thighs together to prevent the doctor from pulling them down.

“Don’t be difficult now, or we can make this more unpleasant than it needs to be. Open your legs so we can remove your pants.” Doctor Novak instructed but Dean shook his head. His reluctance only meant that Officer Lafitte’s foot was shoved between his feet and kicked apart. Dean’s boots were quickly removed leaving him in just a pair of white socks. The pants were embarrassingly easy to come off, as were his boxers.

Dean’s dick dangled partly hard between his legs as the officer bent him over the side of the table and held his large hand over Dean’s neck to prevent him from getting back up.

“Let me up. I haven’t hid anything up there.” Dean protested, trying to shake himself free from the man’s grip. It was no use though as Doctor Novak snapped on a pair of latex gloves, which inadvertently made Dean’s cock twitch, and spread his ass cheeks apart.

Dean squirmed. Officer Lafitte moved a little to place a steadying hand to Dean’s lower back.

“Stay still.” He commanded. Dean stopped, let the man crouched behind him ogle at his asshole.

“There’s nothing up there. I promise.” Dean remonstrated, clenching tight to deny the doctor access.

“You can promise all you like. This is the procedure and it will be done.” Just the tone of voice the doctor gave had Dean relaxing a little and breathing hard. His cock was getting more and more interested by the minute.

A single, lightly lubricated finger breached his back entrance and Dean willed himself to be relaxed and calm, knowing it would be easier.

“That’s it. You’re doing good there, Mr. Winchester.” Dean took as deep a breath as he could with his chest against the table and the finger was gone.

“That it?” Dean asked, he couldn’t look round but could hear the two men murmuring to each other.

“Not yet, I need to do a proper examination. Are you going to cooperate?” Doctor Novak inquired. Dean was about to nod his head until the doctor pulled out a set of stirrups front under the table and adjusted them in roughly the right place. He tried to grab hold of the officer’s arms to pull himself free but the bigger man just hauled him up and onto the table, forcing him to lie back as far as the shoulder pads would let him. Dean kicked out as both of the men began to restrain his arms.

These cuffs were much gentler than the ones he’d been brought in with and the leather wrapped around his wrist and upper arm on each side.

“See, this is what happens when you don’t cooperate. You get restrained which makes it harder on yourself.” The doctor seemed disappointed and Dean let them restrain his legs into the wide stirrups.

The feeling of cold air between his legs had him blushing. Everything was exposed, even more so when the doctor pushed the stirrups out further.

“Officer, I want you stood by his head, keep him calm and relaxed in any way you see fit.”

That could mean anything, Dean thought in a panic as he looked up to the stubbled face. His attention wasn’t there long as he felt gloved hands on his cock. Touching and feeling every part, Dean tried to move away from the doctors ministrations but the leather bindings held his naked body still.

“I’m sure I’m fine,” Dean attempted.

“And I’m going to make sure of that.” Doctor Novak finished, giving him a sly smile as he stroked Dean’s cock from base to tip. Dean groaned. That should not feel good. Except it did and the doctor did it again.

“Just gotta check that it’s all working right.” Dean’s breath caught in his throat as the doctor thumbed the slit. “I think this is working just fine. Want us to test it out properly?” He asked, smirking.

Dean nodded reflexively and his face flushed red with the continued stroking.

Officer Lafitte was carding through his short hair, brushing against the shirt hairs at the back of his neck every time Dean lifted his head to see what Doctor Novak was doing. The sensation travelled down his spine, making his cock even harder.

Officer Lafitte smiled and finally spoke up. “Maybe you should put that pretty mouth o’ yours to good use, Doc.”

The doctor did just that, shedding his long white coat and leaving him just in dark blue scrubs. It wasn’t hard to miss the tent at the front of his pants. The doctor dipped down and wrapped his plush, oink lips around Dean’s dick. Dean gasped.

“Please...” Dean moaned. Seems their inmate was having a change of heart.

Officer Lafitte leaned over and kissed along Dean’s jaw. “You’re getting pretty good treatment for someone who did a bad thing.” The officer said, pressing more and more kisses to Dean’s jaw and neck and the corner of the man’s mouth.

This was heaven. Restrained with one man sucking him off while the other kissed him. Dean shivered with delight and grinned into the kiss. The pretence of Doctor and police officer seemed to slip and Dean was expecting it to be over soon despite the fact that many of the things they’d spoken about had not happened. Sometimes, it went that way, and it never mattered if they’d all had a good time.

That was until Cas pulled off with a distinct pop and his smile faded, bringing Doctor Novak back into play.

He pulled over a small cart that was covered with a blue towel, Dean hadn’t noticed it before but he look over at it with apprehension and excitement.

“Before anything else, I need to clean you out a little.” He announced and Officer Lafitte looked down at him with a sly grin as Doctor Novak pulled a large syringe filled with water. “Relax for me Mr. Winchester,”

Dean shook his head and did his best to wiggle his butt.

“You know, this is going to happen whether you’re relaxed or not, I just suggest that you make this easy on yourself. Remember, you’re the one who committed the crime, you got yourself sent to jail. I’m simply doing my job.”

Dean grumbled but didn’t let up until the doctor’s slim finger pushed into his hole. That act alone had him relaxing instinctively and it wasn’t long before the short piece of orange rubber tubing was pushed in, replacing the finger.

“I’m going to push all of those water in at once.” He told him and Dean readied himself. He hoped the water was warm so at least he wouldn’t get too many cramps.

He was not in luck. While the water wasn’t freezing cold, it was cooler than body temperature and it made for uncomfortableness. Dean groaned, making the doctor look up at him.

“Cramping?” He paused pushing the liquid in halfway. It was 200cc, not the most Dean has taken but any water intake was uncomfortable. Dean shook his head. “Okay then.” And with that the doctor resumed pushing the liquid in.

Dean could see his stomach bulge out a little, he kinda wished he could poke it, hear the water slosh around a little.

The syringe was pulled out and replaced with a small plug which Dean hadn’t been expecting. He gasped as the plug stretched his hole and he was given a pointed look by the doctor. A silent _keep it in_.

“Hold for ten minutes.” The doctor told him and stood up. He patted Dean’s shoulder and motioned for the officer to follow him. “Cup of coffee?”

“That sounds great.” He smiled. Dean was left alone, not missing the kiss the two men shared as they exited the door.

He wasn’t truly alone, Benny had bought a baby monitor for times like this. That way if he ever safe worded or was ever in distress while they weren’t in the room they could get back to him.

He was fine though. He stared at the ceiling, trying to take his mind off the small cramps that were starting to build. It wasn’t long left. He’d manage.

*

As Doctor Novak removed the plug and held a bucket before him, he didn’t hold back on letting the water gush out. Dean moaned and grunted as it all came out, completely unembarrassed by it all.

The soft lingering touches to Dean’s stomach by the doctor only served to arouse him more, making his dick twitch and harden after it softened from earlier.

“Okay, all clean.” Dean sighed in relief that he didn’t need to have more than one. “I’m going to do a rectal examination. This will require an anal speculum so I can see what I’m doing.” He said, picking the small duck billed instrument off the table. A lubricated finger was pushed in to ease the way before being replaced by the spreader. Doctor Novak opened it up, little by little watching as Dean squirmed more and more. His breaths were coming harder and faster and Dean’s heart pounded in excitement.

The officer was busy by his head, rubbing his arms and shoulders, keeping him calm. Dean had a feeling that this was Cas’ show more than Benny’s.

As it opened more and more, the spreading feeling began to sharpen and he gasped loudly as the pleasure and pain seemed to overtake him.

He stopped, letting Dean rest a little and ease into the feeling before opening it to one more click.

Dean grunted. He relished in the feeling of being split open on the cool instrument, feeling it warm up inside of him as Doctor Novak prodded the pinked walls of the muscle.

Dean yelped when the doctor pressed firmly against his prostate.

“Oh, guess I found your prostate then.” He teased, pressing over it again and making Dean’s breath hitch.

He continued to rub over the sensitive spot, smiling as Dean clenched his thighs and tried to pull against the restraints. He needed to touch so badly.

“Settle, Dean. He’ll get ya there.” Benny whispered into his ear. His dick was so hard, leaking precome. He just needed to give it a couple of tugs and he’d be there. “Chief?”

Dean looked up at Benny who was smiling gently. Dean whimpered at the lack of attention to his cock but stilled against the restraints, knowing that Benny would stop the scene himself if he thought Dean was going to hurt himself.

Doctor Novak removed the speculum but continued to pump his fingers in and out of his slick hole, working Dean wide open.

“Doing so good, Dean.” Cas praised.

Dean was breathing hard, keeping his attention on Benny who was massaging his shoulders and rubbing his chest. He glanced over his nipples a few times before pinching them lightly making Dean arch his back.

“Cas...” Dean groaned.

Cas cleared his throat and ceased his actions.

“Doctor Novak.... please...” he corrected himself and the doctor went back to massaging his prostate and making him squirm.

Benny leant down and mouthed at his nipples, licking and nipping at them until they were hard, sensitive buds and had Dean gasping for more.

This was their favourite part, watching Dean come apart underneath them, restrained so he couldn’t do anything for himself. All of Dean’s pleasure was up to Benny and Castiel.

“Please... fuck, c’mon!” Dean tried to encourage even though he knew full well it wasn’t up to him when he got to come that evening. He just knew it would happen at some point.

“Ah-ah.” Cas warned.

“Please.” Dean whimpered quietly. He looked down to his cock, red, aching and leaking over his tense stomach.

“Let us take care o’ ya,” Benny drawled, he licked and kissed up the shell of his ear, blowing gently on the fine hairs and making him shiver despite the room being purposely warm. Dean looked up and locked his lust blown, green eyes to Benny’s blue ones. They were different to Cas’, more icy and flecked with grey.

“Please,” He breathed, eyes pleading to let him come.

“All in good time, cher,” He responded, soothing a hand down his sides and kissing him on the lips upside down with fervour.

Dean panted and moaned into the kiss as Cas kept nailing his prostate. He had to come soon, surely.

“Doc... please, let me – let me come please.” He begged, voice quiet and raspy.

“You can do better than that.” He told him. Cas pulled his three fingers from his hole and stood up. He peeled his pants off and his dick instantly sprung free as he’d not been wearing any underwear. The tip of Cas’ cock pressed lightly against Dean’s twitching entrance, missing his fingers.

“Please...” He tried.

Benny brushed his large hands over his chest and stomach, teasingly close to his cock. “The Dean we know is never shy about what he wants from us. C’mon, Dean, beg for us.” Benny’s voice was a low growl right next to him, Cas was still waiting on Dean.

“I want to come, please... fuck me, Cas... please – I wanna feel you inside me... fill me up... Benny I – I... fuck my mouth until I come please... c’mon. I’m so hard... please!” Dean begged, louder and with more effort.

A tear slipped from his eye and Benny gave Cas a satisfied grin and he pushed in.

“Mmm, Ca – Cas!” Dean shouted as he felt the familiarity of Cas’ cock bottomed out.

Dean tried to rock himself forward and buck his hips from the glorious sensation, but the restraints around his upper arms and wrists stopped him much to his own chagrin.

It wasn’t long before Benny dropped his pants and boxers and turned Dean’s head towards him and pressed his thumb into his mouth.

“You’re gonna take me real good, eh, cher?” Benny grinned. Benny’s thumb was removed and he replaced it with his thick cock. Dean gagged as it hit the back of his throat on the first push it but he soon relaxed enough for it not to happen again.

Benny groaned as he fucked Dean’s mouth, feeling the tip of his cock reach the back of Dean’s throat on every thrust. He’d been hard for most of their scene, and he was already teetering on the edge of orgasm. He’d make himself wait though and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock to stave himself off.

Cas thrust harder and faster, making Dean grumble around Benny’s dick as he hit his prostate.

“Ah!” Dean shouted around Benny’s cock. Benny pulled back and out as Dean orgasmed hard, cock untouched across his stomach in white spurts. The shock waves tensing his body, he wanted to close his legs together but the stirrups prevented him and he rode it out, Cas milking him through it as every last drop was expelled. Dean clenching had Cas toppling over the edge and sending his spill deep into Dean’s ass.

Benny pushed back in and gave a few short and shallow thrusts before he was coming too, Dean swallowing all but the couple of drops that dribbled down his cheek. He kissed him then, deep and passionate as Dean’s eyes fluttered with exhaustion.

“So good, Dean.” Benny grumbled, running tiny biting kisses by his jaw and neck as Cas worked to undo all the restraints. Dean didn’t try to move, just lay lax against the padded table and let Benny and Cas do whatever they needed to do.

Cas lifted Dean’s legs up and out of the stirrups and Dean whined as they protested against the new position. Massaging his hips, Cas spoke nothings to Dean as he did. Cas took his time soaking a cloth in warm water and cleaning up Dean’s stomach and then in between his ass cheeks, peppering the insides of Dean’s thighs with light kisses as he did so.

Dean’s eyes closed, relishing in the attention. He was being picked up then, a strong arm under his knees and back and carried into another room.

Their large bespoke sized bed felt plush in comparison to the hard leather of the table in the play room. The soft duvet encasing Dean as he tried his best not to fall asleep so soon.

Benny was there though, lying down next to him and practically wrapping his body around him.

“I needed that,” Dean whispered softly. Benny hummed into his neck with agreement.

“We know,” he replied quietly. Dean huffed a laugh because of course they knew. He’d text them over his work day about the meeting gone wrong and the general terribleness of it. 

Dean looked up as Cas entered the room, tray in hand upon which sat three mugs of hot tea, a carton of orange juice and some squares of chocolate. He set the tray on the night stand.

“Drink this for me, Dean.” Cas instructed, pointing the straw to the carton towards his lips. Dean drank it down in a matter of slurps and immediately felt a little refreshed.

Cas shuffled himself onto the bed next to Dean and handed a couple of pieces of chocolate to Benny who offered them to Dean. Dean took them out of his fingers, smirking as his kicked Benny’s fingertip clean of the melted chocolate.

After, Benny rummaged through the draw under the bed to fetch something comfortable for Dean to wear and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he was pretty sure belonged to Dean.

“They’re Cas’.” Dean told him and Benny threw them back and pulled out a second pair, at Dean’s nod, he slipped them up the man’s legs as Dean pulled on the shirt.

They were all dressed eventually – in their own clothing – and settled on the bed to drink their warming tea. If Dean was honest,  this was the best part of the scene, the after party,  where Benny would make sure he and Cas were all good and Cas and Dean would make sure Benny was all good and they’d settle down with a film they’d seen a hundred times before, watching it huddled close.

Cas rested his head against Dean’s shoulder as he nodded off and Benny and Dean spoke quietly to each other about nothing much. Tiredness washed over them all eventually, long before the film ended and they pulled the covers up and fell asleep, legs tangled within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) thanks for reading! I thoroughly enjoy comments and kudos! :D


End file.
